205 Live (July 3, 2018)
The July 3, 2018 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the CenturyLink Center in Omaha, Nebraska on July 3, 2018. Summary For weeks, inaugural WWE Cruiserweight Champion TJP has felt disrespected by WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick, believing that he wasn't receiving high-level opportunities. Furthermore, The Duke of Dab doesn't believe that his recent opponents have been up to his standard. Still looking for a respectable opponent to complement his in-ring ability, TJP was shocked when his mystery adversary was revealed to be the returning Noam Dar. Sidelined for months with a knee injury, The Scottish Supernova re-emerged during the U.K. Championship Special looking better than ever. Of course, before the contest, The Cruisergreat was disappointed that the match was not the main event, nor for the Cruiserweight Championship. After TJP completed his tirade, Dar made his way to the ring and immediately got in his opponent's face. TJP charged forward, but Dar was ready, taking down The Fil-Am Flash with remarkable speed and executing a running knee strike for a quick and impressive victory. Looking to continue building on his recent momentum and winning ways, Akira Tozawa battled Jaysin Strife. However, before the contest got underway, Lio Rush made his way to the ring to observe the action. As the opening bell sounded, Tozawa wasted little time launching his offense, putting his fast and hard-hitting ability on display. As The Stamina Monster took control of the contest, he was distracted by Rush's presence, and that allowed Strife to briefly turn the tables. Tozawa recovered, though, rolling away from a high-risk maneuver and unleashing a flurry of strikes before hitting his patented Senton for the win. As Tozawa celebrated his victory, Rush addressed the former WWE Cruiserweight Champion while standing atop the announce table. At first, Rush praised Tozawa's ability, but he soon questioned what the Japanese Superstar has done since his one championship reign. Rush told Tozawa he should be ashamed for sitting around and waiting for opportunities. The Man of the Hour then laid down a challenge to Tozawa whenever he's ready. After their rubber match was interrupted by Hideo Itami last month, Buddy Murphy and Mustafa Ali looked to finally settle the score in their intense rivalry in a No Disqualification Match. As soon as Murphy made his way to the ring apron, Ali attacked, taking down Murphy and immediately flattening him with a high-risk move to the outside. Ali tossed Murphy into the barricade before they made their way back into the ring. The Juggernaut of WWE 205 Live countered, striking back and eventually grabbing Ali by the hair and tossing him to the arena floor from the barricade. Murphy then showed off his ruthlessness by suplexing Ali into the steel ramp before moving back into the ring and applying excruciating pressure to Ali's back and neck. In control of the bout, Murphy moved the ring steps onto the apron and tried to throw his opponent face-first into the steel. Ali countered and slammed Murphy into the announce table, and as he prepared to use the table to his advantage, Murphy – back inside the ring – dropkicked the steel steps into Ali's shoulder. The Australian Superstar immediately followed with a jaw-dropping leap off the steps to the outside, taking out Ali. Murphy continued to show his aggression, setting up the steel steps in the corner and throwing Ali into them twice. Refusing to quit, Ali again battled back, driving Murphy into the steel steps following an incredible hurricanrana. Seizing the opportunity to strike, Ali attempted the 054, but he was stopped with a kick to the jaw and powerbombed twice by Murphy. Murphy prepared a high-risk move with Ali laid out on the steps. The Heart of WWE 205 Live countered and adjusted the steps upright to execute a – believe it or not – superplex off the top of the steps. Once again on the outside Murphy launched Ali into the announce table, and he prepared another high-risk move from the barricade, but he was met with a Spanish Fly onto the table instead. Back inside the ring, Murphy hit Ali with a running knee strike that caused The Heart of WWE 205 Live to get caught in the ropes. Murphy executed four knee strikes, but Ali still refused to quit after being dragged to the center of the ring. Frustrated, Murphy again prepared to use the steel steps – even trying to just drop them on top of Ali – but the Chicago native avoided Murphy's strikes. Countering Murphy's charge with a kick, Ali quickly capitalized and took Murphy down with an incredible tornado DDT off the steps to finally secure a hard-fought and well-earned pinfall victory. Next week on WWE 205 Live, both Hideo Itami and Cedric Alexander will have their wishes granted when they battle for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. After interrupting a match between Mustafa Ali and Buddy Murphy last month, Hideo Itami made his championship intentions clear while demanding respect. Although WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick was less than impressed with Itami's attack, the Japanese Superstar defeated Ali and Murphy in a Triple Threat Match, making a very strong claim for a WWE Cruiserweight Championship opportunity. Cedric Alexander was eager for the challenge and implored Maverick to make the match. After some deliberation, Maverick scheduled the match for next week on WWE 205 Live! After the battle was set, both the champion and challenger displayed their animosity – and eagerness to compete – during an interview after WWE 205 Live. Don't miss WWE Cruiserweight Champion Cedric Alexander put his title on the line against Hideo Itami next Tuesday at 10/9 C on the award-winning WWE Network! Results ; ; *Noam Dar defeated TJP *Akira Tozawa defeated Jason Strife *Mustafa Ali defeated Buddy Murphy in a No Disqualification Match *Dark Match: Sanity (Alexander Wolfe, Eric Young & Killian Dain) vs. The New Day (Big E, Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods) - ended by a Double disqualification Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live 7-3-18 1.jpg 205 Live 7-3-18 2.jpg 205 Live 7-3-18 3.jpg 205 Live 7-3-18 4.jpg 205 Live 7-3-18 5.jpg 205 Live 7-3-18 6.jpg 205 Live 7-3-18 7.jpg 205 Live 7-3-18 8.jpg 205 Live 7-3-18 9.jpg 205 Live 7-3-18 10.jpg 205 Live 7-3-18 11.jpg 205 Live 7-3-18 12.jpg 205 Live 7-3-18 13.jpg 205 Live 7-3-18 14.jpg 205 Live 7-3-18 15.jpg 205 Live 7-3-18 16.jpg 205 Live 7-3-18 17.jpg 205 Live 7-3-18 18.jpg 205 Live 7-3-18 19.jpg 205 Live 7-3-18 20.jpg 205 Live 7-3-18 21.jpg 205 Live 7-3-18 22.jpg 205 Live 7-3-18 23.jpg 205 Live 7-3-18 24.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #84 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #84 at WWE.com * 205 Live #84 on WWE Network Category:2018 events